Radiopharmaceutical agent development is the research and service commitment of the Radiopharm. Chem. Section. Currently, 218FDG is prepared for patient studies each Tues., Wed. & Thurs. for all Institutes which are active in PET. Moreover, two new Pharmaceuticals are in various testing stages. H2015 is approved for human use as a cerebral blood flow monitor. The IND on this is nearing completion 13N3 is a potassium analogue in myocardial imaging and the chemical development has been completed. 18F- Cyclofoxy, and opiate receptor agent is currently 99% radiochemically pure and of sufficient specific activity for studies in patients. Development of automated procedures, additional products of technetium and indium-lll compounds are nearing completion. Developments in this area of chemistry should continue at a more pronounced pace with the Institutes commitment to chemical development.